The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and relates specifically to a technology that is effective in being applied to a semiconductor device including a solid-state imaging element.
As a solid-state imaging element (image element) used for a digital camera and the like, it is known to arrange a photodiode which is a light receiving element over a main surface of a semiconductor substrate. As a method for obtaining plural solid-state imaging elements from a semiconductor wafer (semiconductor substrate), there is a method of cutting a scribe region (scribe line) that exists in a lattice shape in the main surface of the semiconductor wafer.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-031785 (Patent Document 1), a solid-state imaging element is described which has a pixel structure of a back side light receiving type.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-159338 (Patent Document 2), it is described that, in a solid-state imaging element of a back side illumination (BSI) type, a dielectric layer, a polysilicon layer, a silicon oxide layer, and a substrate formed in the scribe line are removed by etching.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-244174 (Patent Document 3), it is described that, in an image sensor of the back side illumination type, a substrate of the bonding region, a buffer layer, and a separation layer are removed by etching, and a metal layer section is exposed.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-140506 (Patent Document 4), it is described that, in a flattening step by polishing, dishing or waviness occur on the surface of the polishing object. Also, it is described that, in order to prevent occurrence of the dishing and the like, a dummy pattern is formed over the semiconductor substrate of the scribe region.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-012570 (Patent Document 5), it is described that, as a technology for forming an electrode of low resistance, a silicide layer covering the upper surface of the substrate is formed.